7 Minutos
by Kelimutu
Summary: Unos cuantos corazones solitarios... Siete minutos por delante para conocerlos.
1. 7 Minutos

**\- En serio… ¿Barbie? ¿Barbie, San? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otro nombre?**

**\- Satanás ya estaba cogido. **

Quinn rodo sus ojos y se alejo de ella. Necesitaba urgente una copa y algo de espacio para intentar calmarse y que el mosqueo que traía con ella por arrastrarla hasta allí no se apoderara de la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Ya en la barra, se aventuro a pedir una cerveza negra, como le gustaban. Viendo con malos ojos que las demás quisieran guardar las apariencias desde un principio tomando bebidas discretas como café, tónica… pero tal vez ese juego así funcionaba.

Hasta el momento y sin haber estado en una, ella creía que las citas rápidas estaban fundamentadas en la banalidad y el aspecto físico. De hecho, varios estudios demostraban que sólo treinta segundos suelen bastar para formarse una primera impresión, y que son suficientes tres minutos para saber si hay conexión con la persona que tienes delante. Y siendo honestas, siete minutos no alcanzaría para preguntarles más allá de quienes eran, que les gustaba, en que trabajaban, que odiaban. Por ello, seguía creyendo que ahí el físico llevaba la delantera, la ves, te ve, le prestas atención, te parece atractiva ¿Sí? ¿No?

En realidad, lo más que le preocupaba era no saber qué tipo de mujeres acudían a una empresa para que les ayudara a conocer gente y encontrar pareja. ¿Tanto era el afán de no perder el tiempo? ¿Dónde quedaba el espacio para la conquista, ese momento de espera, de incertidumbre que genera el encuentro? En parte, sintió que tampoco era una idea tan descabellada, la sociedad actual empuja a la satisfacción inmediata, no hay momento de pausa, de deseo, un espacio para la espera y el fantaseo de lo que será, exigen inmediatez, rapidez en todo, en el trabajo, en el viajar, en el comer, en el hacer ¿Por qué iba a ser la excepción la manera de socializar?

**\- Estas chicas deben tener algún problema, porque si no lo tuvieran no tendrían porque recurrir a este tipo de citas.** – Dijo sin dejar de observar a las que creía sus futuras citas cuando Santana se detuvo justo a su lado.

**\- El problema que tienen, es que yo estoy felizmente comprometida.**

**\- ¿Por qué me has arrastrado contigo? ¿Britt sabe que estas aquí?**

**\- Fue idea de ella **– Se limito a responder.

**\- ¿Ella quiere que quedes con otras chicas?** – La miró con curiosa expresión, entre sorprendida e incrédula.

**\- ¿Eres idiota? Claro que no ¿Qué demonios estas pensando, Fabray? **

**\- ¿Entonces?** – Le preguntó

**\- Estamos preocupadas.**

Desvío su mirada a su bebida mientras se reprochaba"Vamos, cuéntaselo de una maldita vez ¿De qué te sirve callar tus sentimientos?" Sin embargo las palabras seguían mudas en su garganta, aferradas. Preguntándose ¿Por qué eran, de pronto, tan frecuentes los silencios en ella? ¿Por qué para ella eran tan necesarios y para otros parecían tan acusadores? Parecía que al mundo le costaba un poco comprender a aquellos que preferían ser dueños de lo que callaban antes que ser esclavos de lo que decían.

Frustrada, cansada al no conseguir entender su conversación silenciosa, Santana clavó sus ojos en Quinn, sintiendo como la impotencia y la rabia contenida crecían por momentos, luchando por salir.

**\- No soportamos verte así. No me engañas, ni a mí ni a nadie, llevas unos meses sumida en la tristeza, la melancolía... Algo te pasa pero no lo dices. Te dedicas a ver los días pasar, y así no puedes seguir el resto de tu vida.**

**\- ¿Y se os ocurrió que hacerme venir y conocer chicas era la solución? **

**\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?** – Dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

Le surge la duda de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no. Tomo un trago de su cerveza, al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la sala, viendo como todas estaban sumergidas en sus smartphones. Ninguna intercambiaba una mirada, ni una sonrisa amable. Desde aquel momento supo que allí no encontraría a nadie para ella.

**\- Seguro que estas chicas tienen conflictos para relacionarse de manera "normal".**

Harta de sus quejas, haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Santana suavizó el tono de sus palabras, algo que le empezaba a resultar complicado, porque por mucho que la quería no la entendía, y su mutismo y quejas comenzaban a sacarla de quicio.

**\- Basta, estoy harta de tus lloros, gimoteos y continuo mal humor ¿Acaso alguna vez no has pensado que una cita está siendo más larga de lo que debería? ¿En cómo decir me voy sin ofender a la descerebrada con la que hayas quedado?... Joder, deja tus prejuicios de lado, ahora si no te gusta la chica tan sólo tienes que soportarla siete minutos, y ya, listo, ¿De acuerdo? nada pierdes rubia... y lo mejor de todo…** – Su voz tomaba un tono juguetón – **la oportunidad de un segundo round. **

En la mesa de registro le habían entregado una tarjeta roja con un numero y un espacio en blanco para que pusiera su nombre, su apodo o como quisiera que la identificaran. Quinn, así de simple, aunque siempre había fantaseado con adoptar otra personalidad. Había querido ser Elizabeth, bióloga marina o Sophie, bibliotecaria e inventarse una historia. En esta ocasión decidió que sería mejor y más sencillo ser transparente.

Además de la tarjeta de identificación, le entregaron un kit de bienvenida que consistía en un bolígrafo, una listas de varías preguntas destinadas a funcionar como salvavidas si los silencios incómodos se presentaban: ¿Te gusta viajar? ¿Cuál es tu idea de una cita perfecta? ¿Qué música te gusta?... Y su Date Card, una lista de todas las participantes que iba a conocer y donde debía ir apuntando cual de sus citas le ha gustado más o ha despertado algún instinto en ella. Tres alternativas, atracción, amistad, sin afinidad… y ¡voilà!, así de simple o complicado, tanto como marcar una de las tres opciones y esperar dos días para ver si en su bandeja de entrada ha recibido un correo electrónico con el resultado de quien la quiere contactar para una segunda cita.

Laura, una mujer encantadora, les indicaba el lugar que deberían ocupar en la sala. Ocho mesas en total y cinco ya estaban ocupadas por mujeres que no eran de su estilo. ¿Ven? Todo es físico, la primera impresión. Es así, Una mirada y ¡zas! Ya has encasillado a esa persona. Esa sensación no es una conclusión lógica y razonada, es más bien una sensación inconsciente que decanta tu corazón hacia un lado u otro. Lo peligroso del tema no es solo que esa primera impresión pueda estar totalmente equivocada, sino que es bastante determinante y marca mucho sobre las percepciones posteriores, más racionales y precisas que te muestran cómo es en realidad la otra persona.

Una vez instaladas todas las participantes, Laura procede a explicar las normas a seguir.

**\- Buenas noches y bienvenidas a "7 minutos". Esto es muy fácil, cada participante tendrá 7 minutos para charlar con la persona que tiene enfrente suyo, pasado el tiempo las participantes con la tarjeta identificativa de color verde se cambiaran de sitio para conocer a una nueva participante y así sucesivamente hasta conocer a todas las participantes. **

En ese momento de espera, en el que los nervios ya han invadido los cuerpos de las participantes, Quinn siente una sensación de vacío que la llena. Mira a su alrededor sacando fuerzas de donde no las hay para seguir adelante con aquel juego. Le da un buen trago a su cerveza y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y piensa que después de todo, aquel tipo de encuentros no esta tan mal, es una forma de evitar la angustia de encontrarse sola un sábado por la noche invadida por una autocompasión insoportable.

**\- El inicio y final está marcado por una campana** – Laura hace sonar la campana y Quinn siente la necesidad de salir corriendo como si de una alarma de incendio se tratase – **Pero no os preocupéis, tendréis un respiro de 90 segundos para que podáis despediros de vuestra cita y anotar en vuestra Date Card las impresiones que les ha dejado antes de pasar a la siguiente.**

Ahora sí, empieza el juego.


	2. Cita 1

Sonaba "Thinking Out Loud" de Ed Sheeran, cuando frente a ella tomaba asiento una chica femenina y extremadamente elegante, de mirada profunda y una sonrisa dulce dibujada en su cara.

**\- Hola soy Kayla.**

**\- Hola, Quinn**

**\- Encantada de conocerte, Quinn – **Se acerco y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla** – ¿Has hecho esto antes? – **Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

**\- Es mi primera vez.**

**\- Yo sí, y de hecho no me fue demasiado bien, no conecte con casi nadie – **Hizo una mueca divertida** – Quizás hoy tenga más suerte – **Un guiño, una sonrisa y unas manos jugueteando nerviosas con la bebida que tenía ante ella hicieron que Quinn se tensaran.

**\- ¿Por qué te decidiste a probar? – **Quinn preguntó no pudiendo con la curiosidad. ¿Que habría llevado a aquella chica a acudir a unaempresa para que les ayudara a conocer gente y encontrar pareja?

**\- Con mi trabajo es complicado conocer a gente. ****Entre semana paso muchas horas en la oficina, y este tipo de citas a diferencia de las páginas webs ofrece un contacto más directo con las personas…** **E****l tiempo que pasas con cada una ellas – **Dijo mirando a su alrededor** – Es más que suficiente para saber si hay conexión o no y si te apetecería tener una cita real y conocerla un poco más.**

**\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – **Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo que era ella quien llevaba el curso de la conversación.

**\- Secretaria de Dirección ****¿Y tú?**

**\- Soy especialista en albañilería aérea. – **Respondió tranquilamente, a la espera de su reacción.

**\- ¿Qué eres qué?**

Quinn no puedo evitar sonreír al haber visto incomprensión y curiosidad en su rostro.

**\- Constructora de castillos en el aire – **Continuó con su broma** – Una profesión de lo más difícil y laboriosa… y más teniendo en cuenta que ¡tengo vértigo! **

Kayla la mira cuestionándola, perpleja, intentando comprender su respuesta.

**\- Soy fotógrafa. Mi nuevo proyecto se llama "'Nueva York. Arquitectura desde el cielo"**

**\- Interesante** – Susurro llevándose su bebida a los labios.

Ambas se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio. De pronto Quinn se da cuenta que Ed Sheeran se habían perdido entre todo el bullicio, que todas hablaban demasiado alto para hacerse escuchar. Sintiendo ese bullicio insoportable.

**\- Cuéntame un poco, sobre que trata tu proyecto.**

**\- Todos creen conocer Nueva York porque ha sido escenario y también protagonista de cientos de novelas, películas y canciones a lo largo de los años, hasta el punto de formar parte de sus vidas aunque nunca la hayan visitado…** – Tomó aire, intentando no dejarse llevar demasiado. – **El proyecto trata de una colección de fotografías aéreas de los lugares más carismáticos de la ciudad, edificios, parques, monumentos o barrios. Cada fotografía irá acompañada de un texto que explicará a que corresponde cada foto, su historia. **– A medida que hablaba sus ojos adquirían un brillo que hacían saltar un sentimiento de atención a cada palabra que decía. La pasión oculta se hacía presente y su tono de voz cambiaba – **Lo que pretendemos con este libro es redescubrir la ciudad de los sueños y de las esperanzas, de los excesos y la libertad como nunca lo hemos visto y como no podremos verla, a no ser… que alquilen un helicóptero.**

**Flashback**

Era tiempo de arreglarse. Toma unos leggings, unas botas rudas, un blusón blanco y un cárdigan café. Se seca el cabello y lo deja suelto. Al tiempo que se pinta las pestañas mantiene un diálogo consigo "Qué carajos, me he vuelto loca ¿Por qué diablos acepte a acompañarla?" Una única palabra fue suficiente, "cobarde" para atraparla en su juego y conseguir de ella lo que pretendía, como siempre.

Echo el último vistazo a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, respiro hondo y salió al salón donde Rachel la esperaba con la impaciencia escrita en su rostro y más que dispuesta a pasar la tarde más increíble de su vida.

**\- Te ves preciosa – **Quinn recibió el alagó sintiendo como el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas

**\- Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal**

**\- ¿Nos vamos? **

**\- Estamos a tiempo de cambiar de planes, piénsalo… **– Suplicó interiormente de que así fuera** – No sé, aún es temprano y seguro conseguimos entradas para The Lion King, Wicked o cualquier otro musical que quieras volver a ver… quizás prefieras hacer kayak en el rio Hudson o a remar al Central Park…** – Sonaba desesperada y no era para menos, lo estaba – **Un paseo por el parque High Line hasta ese restaurante del que tanto has hablado y has insistido en querer ir… si ese, como era ¿River Café?**

Antes de viajar se imaginaba paseando por la 5ª avenida, Wall St., Central Park… Su ritmo, sus compras, sus taxis amarillos, el humo de sus alcantarillas… Rodeada del bullicio y del ambiente de las calles ante la mirada de esos gigantes brillantes que hacen sentir a cualquiera un enano, y en cada escenario había una única constante, ella, Rachel. Pero en ningún momento se imagino que sería arrastrada a más de 1000 pies de altura.

**\- No me hagas esto** – Musitó al tiempo que era arrastrada fuera del apartamento de la mano de Rachel.

Según llegaron al muelle 6 del puerto Este de Manhattan, Rachel entrego su reserva al encargado bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn que no salía de su asombro. Acto seguido se encontraban recibiendo unas pequeñas explicaciones de seguridad, las cuales Quinn seguía sin perderse detalle presa de los nervios ante el fantasma del vértigo.

Llegado su turno a Rachel le fue inevitable mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y la emoción asaltando sus ojos, nunca antes había montado en ningún aparato volador que no pesara menos de 5 toneladas, mientras que a Quinn la ansiedad le negaba el aire, le temblaban las rodillas y el sudor empapaba las palmas de sus manos.

Una vez arriba, sobre un mar de gigantes que desde el aire se mostraban como una maqueta en movimiento, Rachel tomo su mano trasmitiéndole que no tenía de que preocuparse. Quinn respiro hondo y sujeto su mano por si tenía la intención de alejase. Mirar abajo imponía respeto ante un abismo insalvable.

Nueva York desde el helicóptero hacía que la vista desde el Empire State o la hermosa vista desde el Rockefeller Center quedaran reducidas a simples miradores sobrevalorados que sólo muestran una pequeña porción de la belleza de Manhattan. La vista no tenía rival, se veía todo, desde la Estatua de La Libertad, el río Hudson, hasta el Central Park en todo su esplendor, y de la mejor manera posible, con la distancia justa que hacía que todo pudiera divisarse correctamente y deslumbrar, incluso a algunos rascacielos, les pasaba tan cerca que parecía que uno los pudiera tocar.

La hora era perfecta. Empezaba a atardecer, el sol frente a ellas poco a poco moría mientras las luces de la ciudad cobraban vida formando escenarios de película que fotógrafos de todo el mundo bautizaban como "hora azul".

Y allí, con los cientos de rascacielos bajo ellas, a esa hora, con el sol cayendo mientras miles de luces se empezaban a encender, presenciaban un momento que podría denominarse de "mágico", pero para Quinn la verdadera magia se producía justo a su lado, dentro de aquella cabina. Rachel enmarcaban la sonrisa más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto. Y si ella sonreía nada mas importaba, no le quedaba más remedio que pararse a contemplar tanta belleza y como se quedaba atónita al ver el despliegue de toda la belleza del Universo condensada en su sonrisa, no se daba cuenta de que el mundo contenía su respiración para ser partícipe de aquella magia.

La noche llegó y el paisaje nuevamente se transformó. Había resultado una experiencia inolvidable. Minutos que recordarían toda su vida, unos paisajes y sensaciones increíbles.

Al tomar tierra se miraron fijamente y sonrieron juntas. Quinn deslizó su mano por la frente de Rachel apartándole el pelo que el viento llevaba a sus ojos, y lo que pretendía ser un beso en su mejilla, acabo siendo un beso en sus labios.

Aquel beso, ese rozar suave había tenido esa magia única que tienen los primeros besos, haciendo que miles de preguntas se agolparan en sus cabezas liberando miedos que creían amordazados, a la misma vez que el deseo de querer repetir invadía sus cuerpos.

Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar y acorta la poca distancia que las separaba, abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiera que se evaporara de un momento a otro. Quinn cerró los ojos y se entregó al gesto de forma completa, recargando su cuerpo en Rachel, despojándose de tantas y tantas cosas inservibles, dejando tan solo un puñado de pensamientos y de recuerdos selectos.

**Fin Flashback**

**\- Nueva York nunca decepciona a quien la descubre por primera vez. **

**\- ¿Porqué Nueva York? **

Una leve sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Kayla.

**\- Tu acento** – Aclaró Quinn – **Tienes una entonación diferente, por lo que es evidente que no eres neoyorkina.**

**\- Por ser la ciudad con la que soñaba desde que era pequeña… Un día en medio de una crisis existencial me di cuenta de que la vida que llevaba no era la que quería vivir, así que hice las maletas y tome el primer avión. Al principio me costó adaptarme, hacer amigos y encontrar un lugar donde vivir.** – Hizo una pausa perdiéndose en sus recuerdos – **Nueva York es muy cara en todo los sentidos, pero con el tiempo aprendí a moverme, a encontrar mi lugar en esta gran ciudad y después de años soñando conseguí empezar a ver la vida diferente… **

Absorta contemplándola, fijándose en sus ojos que parecían grises, su pelo negro liso que le llegaba donde empezaba su sensual cuello, sus labios gruesos que dejaban escapar una voz seductora y atrayente, que junto a su físico llamativo hacía que Quinn se sintiera hipnotizada ante aquel ser de apariencia tan perfecta.

Belleza que iba acompañada de inteligencia, sutileza, sensatez… pero no alcanzaba para enamorarla. Porque el amor no es más que un capricho incierto del espíritu, la parte indominable del ser, que se comporta como un ser independiente, autónomo y que decide sin preguntar. Elige a quien vas a querer o amar sin preguntar, impone sus decisiones y te obliga a vivir con ellas, a sufrir por ellas, a llorar por ellas, a soñar con ellas. Y ella hacía tiempo que vivía, sufría, lloraba y soñaba por un amor indiscutible, seguro y claro.

**Flashback**

**\- Quinn, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

Hasta que Rachel apareció en su vida, era de las que pensaba que el amor se construía poco a poco, con paciencia y comprensión, que las personas que se aman eran individuos completos en sí mismos, que desde su libertad y autonomía decidían estar juntos. Que enamorarse era una cuestión de voluntad personal, igual que no enamorarse o dejar de estarlo. Pero fue verla y comenzar a respirar también con el corazón y no sólo con el pulmón, a creer en el amor a primera vista, y a segunda, a querer el cuento de hadas y los finales color rosa (con buena trama, como requisito exclusivo), a cantar canciones de amor en la ducha a voz en grito y a escribir cartas de amor sin llegar a enviarlas nunca.

**\- Bah, déjalo, en realidad es una pregunta bastante estúpida.**

**\- No sé, ahorra tiempo. **

**\- ¿Entonces? **– Insistió Rachel.

**\- Seguramente no es fácil encontrar el amor de tu vida, sea en ocho minutos o uno que perdure para toda la eternidad. ¿Tú qué opinas?**

**\- Dicen que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, que, como dice el dicho "cuando te toca, aunque te quites, y cuando no, aunque te pongas". El problema es encontrarse con la persona adecuada, lo que es muy difícil, pero posible. **

**\- ¿Y si uno no se encuentra con la persona adecuada?**

**\- Uno puede hacer a la persona adecuada, porque el amor se fundamenta en la tolerancia y en la libertad de cada uno, de la capacidad de crecer. **

Ni una sola palabra salieron de sus labios durante largos minutos.

**\- ¿Cómo se enamora la gente? – **Quinn formuló aquella pregunta coincidiendo, incompresiblemente, con el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Rachel, perdiéndose en sus pupilas, sintiéndose tan cómoda en ellos y a la vez tan vulnerable, que desvió su mirada a un lado, porque si seguía sosteniendo su mirada Rachel podría haber visto cuanto le importaba, o quizás algún retal de la inseguridad que en ella despertaba el no saber si era correspondida.

**\- No sé, simplemente pasa. Yo creo que es cuestión de segundos. Un día la miras a los ojos y te preguntas cómo has sido capaz de sobrevivir hasta ese momento sin esa persona en tu vida, entonces te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde, de que estás enamorada.**

**\- ¿Y si no pasa? Puede que no pase nunca. **

**\- Si no pasa será porque no habrás permitido que pase, te mientes sobre tus sentimientos, te niegas a reconocer que te has enamorado, incluso sin darte cuenta. Hay mucha gente que tiene miedo al amor.**

Miedo ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Claro que tenía miedo, miedo de que dejara de tener un lugar en su vida, de que se desvaneciera, y con ella, también lo hiciera una parte de ella misma. Así que, por culpa de ese miedo, Quinn encontraba mil excusas para ser cobarde en aquello en lo que debería ser valiente y callaba, odiándose por no arriesgarse.

Y sin dejar de pensar en los debería y en los no debería, por primera vez sintió que había llegado el momento de acallar todas esas voces internas que le gritaban que no era buen momento de ser osada y dar el salto, sabiendo que era imposible ganar sin jugar, ni llegar a ser sin arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué había de bueno en no arriesgarse? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

**\- ¿Te acuerdas del día en que te conocí? ****– **Se obligó a volver a mirarla.

**\- Me acuerdo perfectamente.** – Clavo sus ojos en los de Quinn con intensidad – **Yo acaba de salir de un examen que no me había salido demasiado bien y estaba sentada en las escaleras. Te acercaste y me dijiste que te encantaba mi sonrisa, yo te mire y te dije que eso era imposible porque nunca la habías visto – **Su voz de repente se torno tímida – **Tú te reíste y me aclaraste que incluso mis lágrimas sonreían pero que aún así, si te dejaba, lucharías todos los días por poder verla.**

**\- Desde entonces intento que así sea** – Aseguró.

**\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? **– Le surge la duda.

**\- Desde ese primer día en que vi tu sonrisa y escuche tu voz, supe que estaba condenada a quererte, que ibas a ser tú.**

**\- ¿Yo… Yo, qué? **– Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Quinn dejó caer sus parpados y respiro profundamente, sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones. Abrió sus ojos, perdiéndose en los suyos.

**\- Quien se quedara con mi corazón.**

Rachel no dijo nada, solo sonrió, se puso de puntillas tomando la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y la besó, lentamente, con profundidad, logrando que Quinn emitiera un pequeño gemido que murió en sus labios.

**Fin Flashback**

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por una campanilla.

**\- Y tú ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Nueva York? **

**\- Llegue justo aquí persiguiendo una estrella.**

Kayla asintió en silencio y se acerco a Quinn para depositar un beso en su mejilla, sabiendo que aquella chica frente a ella en realidad no quería nada con ella, ni ninguna otra de las allí presentes pero aun así le brindaba todas sus sonrisas.

**\- Reservare un hueco en mi estantería.**

* * *

** "Nueva York. Arquitectura desde el cielo" Es obra del fotógrafo Yann Arthus-Bertrand y el historiador John Tauranac.


	3. Cita 2

**\- ¿Viste a esa chica? Está guapísima, qué cuerpazo se carga. **

Una joven pelirroja de unos 28 años llegaba a su mesa y antes de ni siquiera presentarse soltaba tremendo comentario, el cual en vez de molestarla hizo que Quinn se sintiera totalmente libre porque sabía de inmediato que la chica no estaba interesada en ella.

**\- Si tú lo dices. **– Respondió indiferente, mirando hacia donde la pelirroja indicaba.

**\- Me llamo Emma ¿y tú?**

**\- Quinn**

**\- Bonito nombre, como tú, sexy.**

**\- Gracias, supongo.**

**\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**\- ¿Puedo impedírtelo? – **Rebatió.

**\- ¿Por qué acudes a este tipo de eventos? ¿Qué expectativas tienes? No creo que tengas problemas para que cualquier chica se fije en ti ¡Mírate! Eres una rubia de metro setenta, piel clara, cuerpo estupendo, de hermosos ojos color avellana y con una boquita que dan ganas de comérsela. Eres realmente sensual, femenina… si quieres tienes rollo garantizado con cualquiera que te propongas. Conmigo desde que quieras** – Aseguro a la vez que le regalaba un guiño.

Quinn permaneció apretando los dientes intentando no dejar salir su enfado, su apatía, sus ganas de mandarla a la mierda.

**\- ¿Te he molestado? **

**\- No, claro que no. Me has alagado** – Ironizó.

**\- ¿Qué buscas en otra mujer? **

Una simple pregunta, sin mencionar ningún nombre pero de repente, un nombre entra en su mente como si lo leyera.

**\- Que me sorprenda. –** Susurró de manera imperceptible.

**Flashback**

Ambas reían, felices, cobijadas bajo el paraguas.

**\- Rachel, me quieres decir a dónde vamos ¿No ves la que está cayendo?**

**\- Apenas son unas gotitas. **

**\- Estás loca, esto parece más bien un diluvio** – Notando como el agua empapaba el bajo de su pantalón.

**\- ¿Sabes el significado de la palabra procrastinación?**

**\- Procra... ¿Qué? – **Cuestionó confundida.

**\- Es la tendencia patológica a dejarlo todo sistemáticamente para mañana. No puedes dejarlo todo para mañana cariño, porque un día tendrás tanto que hacer que no será suficiente ni con el resto de tu vida... **

"Cariño" una simple palabra y se sintió morir. Perdiéndose el hilo de toda aquella verborrea que Rachel seguía pronunciando de manera tan elocuente.

Rachel sostenía el paraguas con el brazo derecho mientras rodeaba a Quinn con el brazo izquierdo, guiándola, sorteando a los transeúntes. Así caminaron hasta pararse frente a la entrada de Kings Avenue Tattoo.

**\- ¿Un estudio de tatuaje? ¿En serio?**

**\- Aja **– Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver la cara de desconcierto de Quinn.

**\- Pero si le tienes fobia a las agujas, por no decir pavor.**

**\- No voy a ser yo quien marque su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo es suficientemente bello por naturaleza, no necesito adornarlo.**

**\- ¿Estás queriéndome decir que no soy bella? **– Cuestionó mostrando cara de fingido enfado.

**\- No, si, digo no… tu dijiste, bueno, tu querías…**– Silenció su patética explicación e intentó acallar las voces que le gritan lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser – **E****res hermosa Quinn, no hay un ápice de ti que quisiera cambiar, eres perfecta así como eres.**

**\- A veces eres increíblemente adorable** – Dijo con dulzura, para luego dejar un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Rachel se sintió turbada. Sus mejillas se tornaron tan encarnadas que prefirió bajar los ojos hacia el suelo mientras una leve sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Entraron. Y allí estaba un tipo grandote, moreno, con varios tattoos visibles en su cuerpo y una pistola de tatuar en la mano izquierda.

**Fin Flashback**

**\- ¿Realmente que esperas encontrar aquí? – **Trató de zanjar laconversación** – Deduzco que no andas buscando pareja, ni amor… **

**\- El amor es un sentimiento egoísta, de exclusividad, de posesión y está destinado al fracaso absoluto.** – La interrumpió – **Me explico** – Emma prosiguió al ver su rostro contrariado – **Supongamos que la fase de enamoramiento dura, digamos un año, a lo sumo pongámosle dos, todo es pasional, poco racional y lo prioritario es el sexo, mucho sexo **– Enfatizó – **A partir de ahí empiezan los conflictos, la monotonía y la falta de sexo. Entonces llegan las mentiras, las culpas, los dramas y el buscar en otro lado lo que no te da tu pareja… pero no me mal interpretes, que no crea en el amor y en las relaciones monógamas no significa que no quiera y adore a mi novia, pero no por ello estoy obligada a estar siempre con la misma persona. A caso por tener pareja ¿No voy a poder experimentar la emoción de volver a estar con alguien por primera vez? ¿De conocer otros cuerpos, otras formas de entender el sexo que no sea el de mi pareja?**

**\- Espera, ¿Tienes novia?** – Preguntó con desconcierto.

**\- Tenemos una relación abierta. Las dos tenemos la misma libertad de acción. Entiendo que hay personas que les gusta estar siempre con la misma pareja, se sienten bien así y no necesiten experimentar y conocer otros cuerpos. Yo soy de estas últimas y he tenido la suerte de encontrar una compañera a la que le sucede lo mismo.**

Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño, asqueada, preguntándose porque el tiempo pasaba tan asquerosamente lento cuando quería que llevara toda la premura del mundo, y tan asquerosamente rápido cuando lo único que deseaba era detenerlo y quedarse un rato mas disfrutando de ese momento.

**\- ¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño en el que has tenido sexo?** – Preguntó Emma ante el mutismo de Quinn.

**\- No te andas con rodeos ¿No?, preguntas y dices lo que piensas sin tapujos y sin importarte como lo pueda tomar.**

**\- Oh, venga ya, no te hagas la santita. Aquí todas somos grandecitas y seguro que la calentura en alguna ocasión no te ha dejado otra salida.**

**Flashback**

Todo comenzó con un breve mensaje "Hola ¿Me invitas a cenar?", devuelto en forma de interrogatorio "¿Vienes? ¿Cuándo llegas? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en NY?". La incontinencia verbal de Rachel incluso en forma de mensaje de texto le arranco una sonrisa abierta, sincera. "Mi tren llega a las 18:45… Ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar" tecleo y le dio a enviar.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Tres semanas en las que no pasaron ni un solo día sin saber la una de la otra, donde los mensajes y las llamadas se hicieron necesarias y anheladas.

En el tren hacia Nueva York intentaba mantener una conversación con la amable señora que intentaba a su vez mantenerla con ella, pero los nervios en la boca del estomago y la tormenta en su cabeza no la hacían buena conversadora. "Uff, cálmate" se decía mientras se limitaba a escuchar y a decir algún que otro monosílabo en forma de respuesta.

Al poner un pie en la estación y verse rodeada de cientos de neoyorquinos y turistas que cámara en mano intentaban atrapar la belleza que se respiraba en cada rincón del Grand Central Station, se sintió invadida por la ansiedad y el temor, temor a que la confianza y complicidad que las unían kilómetros de distancia se convirtieran en muros al estar frente a frente.

Rachel apareció por detrás y con un simple "Hola" llenó de cordura lo que parecía toda una locura, disipando todos los nervios, dudas e inseguridades que se habían creado en Quinn, llenándola de calma y sensaciones tan complejas de explicar como extraordinarias.

Aquel encuentro había empezado bien, y había seguido aún mejor. En un bar tranquilo encontraron un rincón dónde sentarse a tomar algo y estar cómodas.

Y la noche tomó carrerilla.

Miradas, risas, alcohol… Ambas se dejan envolver por la noche y la música disfrutando el momento.

**\- ¿Bailas? – **Preguntó la morena, a la vez que le tendía su mano.

Sudores fríos y también calientes, taquicardia, los pelos de punta, parálisis, el famoso bloqueo, ilusión y miedo, porque son dos palabras que siempre van juntas, tensión, calores, nervios. Todo esto es el microsegundo en el que Rachel la toma de la cintura y comienza a guiarla sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Rachel se movía de forma natural, como si hubiera nacido con el ritmo en las caderas y las piernas, inspiraba confianza y sensualidad. Y es que para ella, bailar, era ese espacio al que ella acudía como fuente inagotable de felicidad porque cuando bailaba todo era natural, los hombros tiesos ansiosos por aprender a soltarse, esos pies izquierdos que de pronto toman sentido y rumbo, el sudor que mana de su frente y del cuello, las risas de un paso mal logrado o un pisotón, el movimiento de caderas que libera la sensualidad escondida, la feminidad que aguarda.

**\- Charles Darwin fue el primero en decir que bailar formaba parte de un ritual de apareamiento, íntimamente relacionado con la evolución y la supervivencia humana** – Susurro a escasa distancia de su oído, haciendo que Quinn se estremeciera al sentir el suave y cálido golpe de su aliento en su oreja.

En general, a Quinn no le gustaba el contacto físico, no permitía que nadie vulnerara su espacio, se sentía incomoda ante tanta cercanía. Pero con ella era distinto, ansiaba y deseaba esa cercanía.

**\- ASAP Science explica que a través del baile una persona demuestra confianza e intrepidez, y que, además, los movimientos asociados con las buenas formas de bailar son indicativos de buena salud y potencial para la reproducción.** – De nuevo aquella sensación, ese escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, esas mariposas batallando en su estomago queriendo liberarse.

**\- Entonces… ¿Bailar para seducir? **

Rachel asintió

**\- ¿Pretendes seducirme? **

La vergüenza y algunas copas dejaban paso a las miradas sugerentes acompañadas de coqueteos y flirteos, a la leve caricia de unos dedos que cruzaban su espalda, su cintura, invitándola a jugar siguiendo los movimientos del cuerpo de Rachel entre la música y la muchedumbre, provocándola, tentándola, sintiendo como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, se alteraban los sentidos y perdía la razón.

**\- Me muero por probar el sabor de tus labios **– Susurraba Rachel a escasos centímetros del oído de Quinn, haciendo que toda su consciencia se evaporase.

**\- Vamos** – Una sola palabra. Cargada de urgencia, de intención, ante la que Quinn no quería negarse.

Ya no reían si no se besaban.

El mundo en aquel cubículo se volvió brillante, vibrante, intenso.

Rachel la había acorralado contra la puerta y la besaba alterando momentos de dulzura con otros más agresivos, queriendo demostrar todo lo que llevaba dentro y tanto deseaba compartir. Tras unos segundos en el que sus labios bailaban al mismo son, la boca de Rachel comenzó a necesitar explorar nuevos caminos. Del cuello bajo a sus hombros, y para poder besarlos sin trabas, deslizo el tirante del vestido por su brazo, y con él, el del sujetador. Sus labios se entretuvieron en sus deliciosos hombros mientras las manos de Quinn trazaban geometrías imperfectas sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, hasta aferrarse con fuerza a su trasero y atraerla cerca, aun más cerca a su cuerpo si aquello era posible.

Quinn ya no era consciente del aire que respiraba, del movimiento de su cuerpo, de los latidos resonando dentro de ella, de sus sentidos atronando el espacio que la rodeaba.

**\- Espera, no… no… no podemos** – Susurro Quinn entre gemidos cortados, recobrando la consciencia.

Las manos de Rachel seguían deslizándose suavemente por su piel, acariciando cada rincón, deleitándose a cada centímetro, mientras sus húmedos labios la devoraban con urgencia, sin pausa, alterando su piel, nublándole el entendimiento.

**\- Rach… Para. **– Su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Rachel se detuvo, con la respiración acelerada, la piel ardiendo.

**\- No… no podemos, no aquí. **– Quinn apoyo su frente en la de Rachel.

**\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? ****– ** Preguntó la morena con voz temblorosa, alejándose un poco de Quinn, buscando su mirada.

**\- Vámonos. – **Susurró sobre la boca de Rachel andes de volver a besarla.

Entre caricias y suspiros llegaron al apartamento de Rachel.

Y entonces todo cambio. La noche se volvió extraña rozando lo absurdo.

Ambas creyeron que las horas se les pasarían descubriéndose con calma sin prisas, regalándose caricias susurradas al oído, sembrando de besos cada centímetro de su piel… pero nada como unas risas alcohólicas, un festival a ritmo de caos para tirar por tierra cualquier pensamiento.

Santana y sus amigas se encontraban celebrando su particular fiesta, cuando se suponía que estaría fuera durante todo el fin de semana, que Rachel dispondría del apartamento para ella sola.

**\- Holaaaa rubia.** – Se abalanzo sobre Quinn y la recibió en un efusivo abrazo.

La latina la hizo sonreír ante el tono de encantada sorpresa causado por la calurosa bienvenida, cosa que solo hacía, cuando las copas comenzaban a notarse en ella.

Risas, cervezas y miradas.

No le apetecía. No le apetecía en absoluto, lo que quería era ser invadida por su olor mientras viajaba por su piel con sus manos, contar sus lunares, estremecer su cuerpo con su boca y ver su cara exhausta, feliz. Quería perderse en su sonrisa traviesa, en su cómplice mirada y de decirle sin hablar un te quiero.

En cambio se encontraban jugando a las miradas, guardando las apariencias, disfrazando de amistad aquello que hacía tiempo había dejado de serlo y aun no se atrevían a revelar, ocultando la necesidad tan grande que tenía de gritarle al mundo que la amaba por encima de todo.

Era tarde, toda la noche se ha sentido acorralada, harta del absurdo de la ausencia controlada, y las miradas que se clavaban en ella, empezaban a notarse llenas de desconfianza y celos. Se niega completamente a seguir participando en aquella disparatada fiesta y se marcha a la habitación, con la esperanza de que Rachel la imite.

Por fin solas.

Fue larga la espera, pero allí estaban frente a frente, con la intimidad necesaria para dejarse llevar sin tabús ni miedos, a dos metros de una cama.

Los ojos de Quinn recorrían nerviosos la cara de Rachel, estaban tan cerca que su olor conseguía paralizarla, pudiendo tan solo contemplar sus labios tan perfectos. Cada nuevo paseo por su rostro la devolvía al mismo punto, en el que se encontraba de nuevo preguntándose cómo podía existir algo tan bonito, algo tan extraordinario y distinto a todo, que todavía carecía de adjetivos.

Un gesto.

Rachel sacudió la negra melena en un movimiento seco y preciso colocándola sin vacilar en su sitio, dejando así al descubierto la desnudez de su cuello. Quinn se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclino y deposito un beso en su cuello.

Su olor, su aroma, su respiración, inundaron todos sus sentidos.

**\- Adoro el olor de tu piel** – Las palabras de Quinn sonaron torpes y nerviosas.

Mirando a sus ojos, Rachel pudo ver una verdad que le produjo un escalofrío de placer. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, apasionada, sedienta de sentirla.

**\- Berry esta noche hare tus sueños realidad… seremos tres en tu cama.**

Sin ningún pudor, ni educación, Santana entraba en la habitación, haciendo que las chicas se separaran sobresaltadas por la intromisión. Nerviosas e inquietas, intentando disimular y descubrir si Santana se había dado cuenta de su cercanía, de su agitación y del deseo que desprendían sus ojos.

**\- Intuyo que esta noche acabara en orgia.** – Ironizó Quinn.

Santana casi se ahoga de la risa, mientras que la cara de Rachel era todo un poema.

**\- Yo duermo desnuda.** – Afirmo Santana a la vez que le regalaba un guiño y se abría paso hasta la cama.

**\- Ni de coña. No en mi cama. – **La mirada dulce de Rachel se había transformado. Ahora transmitía rabia.

De repente la cama le parece tan pequeña. Santana se atrinchera en la cama sin parar de reír, mientras Rachel le suplica que se ponga en medio de las dos.

**\- ****¿Sabes que me vuelven loca las espaldas?** – Suelta Santana mientras apoya su mano en la columna de Quinn.

**\- Si no fuera por las carcajadas me hubiera excitado** – Respondió Quinn de forma sarcástica.

**\- ¡Dormíos de una vez!** – El enfado de Rachel se podía apreciar en su voz.

**\- Ya sabía que los tríos no eran lo tuyo enana.** – Santana se mofo entre risas.

**\- ¡Ya cállate y duerme! **

**\- ¡No me grites!** – Grito Santana al tiempo que se giraba y les daba la espalda.

Bajo la sabana las tres, acurrucadas con los ronquidos de Santana como música de fondo, ambas no podían parar de reír, no podían parar porque si lo hacían, se darían cuenta que sin querer su piel roza la suya y la suya se eriza por su piel.

**Fin Flashback**

**\- Estoy luchando con la urgencia de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo en la tierra esta noche.**

Quinn rompió su silencio con una sonora carcajada.

**\- ¿En serió? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Ni siquiera has apartado los ojos de la otra mesa, sí, donde está la morena despampanante **– Señalando a Santana, alias Barbie – **me hablas de tu novia, de vuestra relación abierta y del libre albedrio, has sido grosera e indiscreta ¿Y aun así pretendes que me sienta alagada? Lo siento, pero...**

El tintineo de una campanita, esa que indica que el tiempo de su cita de siete minutos ha terminado, rompe el incomodo momento. Emma se levanta y le entrega su tarjeta a Quinn, la cual la mira incrédula. Toma la tarjeta y la rompe en dos pedazos.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen esta historia, la tienen como favorita o la siguen.


	4. Cita 3

-** ¿Android o IPhone? **

La seriedad con la que formulo la pregunta le hizo cuestionarse cuan importarte sería para aquella chica el tipo de móvil que ella utilizara. Si su nivel de compatibilidad lo decidiera a base de su elección.

-** IPhone. **

-** No me gusta Apple** – Dijo en tono cortante – **Diseñan sus equipos para que duren un ciclo concreto, algunos de sus productos son muy caros y aun así pretenden vendernos que es una ganga, como el iPad, por cierto, sacar un iPad con un fallo de la última versión del software del iPhone, ya les vale… Han conseguido el sueño de toda empresa capitalista, que la gente quiera algo aunque no sepan para que sirve…**

Había una cosa que era superior a ella, bueno, eran muchas pero sin duda había una que detestaba a muerte. Los teléfonos, no le gustaban los teléfonos y en particular los móviles. No entendía ese afán por obtener el último diseño de mayor pantalla que aparecía en el mercado, con cámara de última generación y una cantidad de pixeles inimaginables. A ella le bastaba con que cumpliera las funciones básicas, llamar, recibir llamadas, enviar mensajes, recibirlos.

La duración media de sus conversaciones telefónicas no superaban los diez o quince minutos, a partir de ahí, tenía que admitir que su dialogo se reducía a no más de siete palabras diferentes, entre las que destacaban "si, no, puede y como no, claro". Y es que no lo podía evitar, prefería una interacción cara a cara, mirando a los ojos, teniendo algún contacto o simplemente limitándose a leer los gestos y expresiones, esas señales no verbales que transmiten sensaciones, sentimientos.

Aun era mucho peor cuando se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Ver a todos esos adolescentes y no tanto, cada uno de ellos con su móvil más o menos sofisticados en la mano, sin hablar entre ellos, cada uno pendiente de su pantalla, sin dirigir una sola palabra al amigo que tienen al lado o esas parejas sentadas en una cafetería o paseando, cada una con su teléfono móvil hablando o escribiendo mensajes a un tercero, pero sin hablar entre ellos durante horas, le resultaba triste, lamentable, penoso, verlos priorizar un móvil por encima de las relaciones humanas.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que eran una excelente herramienta de comunicación y resultaba muy útil, pero a pesar de su efectividad y rapidez no dejaban de ser impersonales, sin contacto, sin emociones, actitudes o sentimientos. ¿Cómo expresar sarcasmo, ironía, enfado, tristeza, felicidad o hacer una broma y no obtener una mala interpretación? Porque no es lo mismo bromear cara a cara que a través de 160 caracteres, donde no se puede garantizar que el tono con que lo escribes sea el mismo tono con que es leído, porque puedes escribir algo que te parezca divertido y la persona que lo reciba malinterpretarlo. Y para ella no había cosa peor que aclarar un malentendido a través de mensaje de texto.

**Flashback**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 12:54

"**Seguro que dejamos de ser amigas y sigo pensando lo mismo de ti."**

No era de ese tipo de "me enfado por todo" pero había días en que le bastaba con oír una chorrada, pero de esas que por tontas te llegan al alma y sin pensarlo, sin esperarlo, esa frase, ese comentario desafortunado conseguía que algo se torciera, consiguiendo que su sonrisa desapareciera y su gesto se endureciera. Porque hay cosas que duelen, cosas que no entiendes y empiezas a hacerte preguntas estúpidas, preguntas sin respuestas y te vas enfadando más y quieres discutir, pero en el fondo no te parece buena idea por no oír mas estupideces. Pero el enfado ya se ha apoderado de ti, te va comiendo las entrañas, vas haciendo mala sangre y te vas calentando más y más. Intentas relajarte, respirar y pasar del tema, aceptar las explicaciones y las justificaciones de ese comentario, intentas cambiar el gesto y pasar aunque ese tema te ronde por la cabeza por unas horas, unos días… y el silencio lo envuelve todo.

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 12:56

"**Me odiarías"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 01:01

**"Mira, es la una, una buena hora, rompemos. Pero no por mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos, que tengo miedo de que empiece a dolerme."**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:02

"**Jajajajaja… Estás loca"**

[1segundo, 2segundos, 3segundos, 4segundos, 5segundos, 6segundos, 7segundos,... 8 minutos...]

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:02

"**Déjate de payasadas, es tarde."**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:13

"**Oye, ya… Mañana me toca madrugar, tengo clases y las ojeras no combinan con mi belleza natural."**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:18

"**Lo siento, siento lo que te dije… reaccione de forma equivocada, fui una imbécil, me pudo el orgullo."**

Recordaba perfectamente como habían llegado a aquel punto de la conversación, el daño que les causaron sus palabras y lo dolida que se sintió, más por ser ella quien las dijera que las propias palabras en sí, pero tenía claro que ambas se habían equivocado, su reacción no fue la acertada y su respuesta poco correcta, que buscar escapatorias cuando no se quiere buscar dentro de uno mismo era la cosa más fácil de este mundo, que hacía falta mucha valentía para aceptar que la culpa o mejor dicho, responsabilidad, pertenece tan solo a uno mismo y no siempre existe una culpa exterior.

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:19

"**Creo que últimamente me estoy luciendo con cada cosa que te digo… ¿Me perdonas?"**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:19

"**Perdóname****... y vuelve"**

[…19 minutos... 19 minutos y 24segundos, 25segundos, 26segundos, 27segundos, 28segundos,...]

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 01:21

**"Ves, sigo pensando lo mismo."**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 01:21

**"¿Volvemos? Es que no aguanto más. Te echo de menos y duele."**

Y tras ese mensaje Quinn sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ser consciente de que a veces uno tiene que equivocarse y cometer errores porque es la única manera de seguir avanzando. Y así se lo hacía saber Rachel al actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, que entre ellas estaba todo bien.

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:23

"**Estás loca y eres adorable, pero es tarde"**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 01:24

"**Buenas noches Rach... Dulces sueños. Besos, besos, besos… Te quiero"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 01:24

**"Hasta mañana Q, descansa. Te quiero mucho"**

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 02:17

**"Te echo de menos"**

**Fin Flashback**

**-** **…Yo esperaba una revolución, y ha sido el timo de la estampita. El Smartphone más fino y ligero del mundo ¡Mentira! hay otros mucho más finos, y qué decir del conector… conector más pequeño ¿Para cuando uno universal? Esperaba** **una batería revolucionaria, una carcasa nueva, no sé, algo diferente, pero tan solo han potenciado los elementos de los que disponía el anterior, en fin…**

Obsesión. Así podría definirse lo de aquella chica por el móvil, aunque lo de ella con el móvil también podría categorizarse como una historia rara. No podía salir sin él, se sentía extraña, como si le faltara algo, pero lo lleva siempre en silencio, de modo que si alguien la llamaba, mandaba un mensaje o un mail, daba igual. Por lo general no se enteraba hasta que había pasado un buen rato, cuando caía en la cuenta de la falta de actividad tecnológica.

**Flashback**

Tres tonos

**\- Vamos… cógelo… tu último mensaje es de hace tan solo diez minutos… **

No dejaba de moverse por la habitación con las emociones arremolinándose en su interior, presa de los nervios como cada vez que estaba a punto de escuchar su voz, para luego llenarse de una calma y tranquilidad que solo le transmitían sus suaves palabras, las cuales eran las únicas que lograban conseguir esa serenidad, como si de una caricia se tratase.

**\- Con las ganas que tengo de escuchar tu voz…. Venga, ¿Rachel dónde estás?... Cógelo.**

"Maldita manía de llevar siempre el móvil en silencio", se reprochó. Hacía alrededor de 24 horas que lo había perdido, no recordaba donde lo había soltado y de nada servía llamarse a sí misma ¿Para qué? Sin sonido y con la escasa batería que le quedaba ya debía estar más muerto que vivo y así ni con el modo vibración sería de ayuda. Durante ese tiempo pasó por estados muy parecidos al del duelo, primero la ansiedad, allí estaba su vida, las fotos, los contactos… Después la desesperación, a la que le siguió la histeria y finalmente la calma y la aceptación. Sin embargo, esa calma inicial se esfumo de repente al recordar que no tenía su agenda telefónica, no tenía un icono que la guiase, encontrándose sola, desnuda, sin poder hablar con nadie, ella, Rachel, su Rachel. Y fue ahí cuando perdió toda cordura y puso su apartamento patas arriba. Busco en cada rincón, hueco, esquina, recodo. No hubo un solo resquicio de aquel apartamento que no fuera mirado, rebuscado.

Doblegada y rendida, no tuvo más opción que aceptar la perdida. Y fue entonces cuando el destino cruel en forma de Jane, su compañera de apartamento, respondía a sus mensajes de súplica apareciendo en el apartamento, portando su teléfono.

Cinco tonos

**\- Por favor…. Me apetece tanto oírte… Vamos, cógelo, cógelo… **– Suplicaba.

"**Este es el buzón de voz de….."** – Una voz mecánica tiraba por tierra toda esperanza de comunicarse con Rachel.

**\- Hola guapa, acabo de recuperar mi móvil, larga historia… Llámame cuando oigas esto. Besos… Muchos.**

Con los nervios más sosegados, volvió a revisar su teléfono, encontrándose con 14 llamadas perdidas, 7 mensajes y algunos mensajes en su buzón de voz. Todos y cada uno de ella.

Tras escuchar cada mensaje de voz en el que le rogaba que la llamara, que estaba preocupada, comenzó a chequear sus mensajes de texto.

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 22:00

"**Ojalá pudiéramos soñar juntas, soñar juntas en plan... soñar juntas... que tú entres en mi sueño y yo en el tuyo que te cueles en mis sueños bonitos y puedas vivirlos conmigo"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 23:35

"**Eres mi sueño favorito"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 08:09

"**Se hace de día otra vez. Un día entero sin ti… Buenos días!"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 11:21

**Voy a empezar a preocuparme… Por favor, llámame.**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 15:42

"**He decido que mi frase favorita es te echo de menos… Porque vale para todo, ****sonrisas****, ****miradas****, abrazos, ****olores****, sentimientos, palabras… Vale para unos pelos de punta cuando me tocas o para un corazón a mil cuando me miras… te echo de menos"**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 21:09

"**Solo para que lo sepas, te extrañe hoy al igual que ayer… Por favor, devuelve mis llamadas."**

De: Rachel - Recibido a las 21:13

"**Te echo de menos. Te echo de menos y estoy preocupada ¿Estás bien? Llámame o mándame un mensaje o algo ¿De acuerdo?"**

Echarla de menos era inevitable. Como no hacerlo si para ella Rachel era su todo, la persona que le quitaba el sueño, a la que pedía sus abrazos, a quien reía las gracias malas, de la que necesitaba sus llamadas, oír su voz y sentirla cerca a pesar de su ausencia para saber que eso que sentía era real, que no era producto de su imaginación, una quimera para poder seguir viviendo.

Volvió a marcar y a esperar un tono, dos tonos, tres… Uff, ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita voz que no la dejaría conciliar el sueño, que la situaba lejos de ella. Y sintiendo que por el momento no le era posible hacer nada más, tecleo un mensaje y le dio a enviar.

Para: Rachel - Enviado a las 22:48

"**Parece que estuviéramos jugando al ratón y al gato… Llámame cuando puedas. Te echo de menos… Besos"**

**Fin Flashback**

**\- Esta semana he vivido dos días sin móvil, los dos peores días de mi vida. Al principio lo llevé muy bien, creo que hasta lo agradecí, me sentí feliz, ligera, liviana, descargada del tic nervioso de comprobar el móvil cada medio minuto…**

Desde que Jess, así ponía en su tarjeta identificativa, había tomado asiento frente a ella no había parado de hablar de móviles, tecnología, sistemas operativos… por lo que se le hacía difícil creer que aquella chica gafapasta, de mirada risueña pudiera estar desconectada, e incluso que le gustara la experiencia.

**\- ¿Te has percatado de las pocas cabinas que quedan ya en el mundo? ¿Y en lo mal que huelen? ¿Y en que es mejor no pensar quien ha cogido ese auricular antes que tú?**

**\- No, no la verdad.**

No se había percatado de la escases de cabinas, ni recordaba la última vez que piso una, lo que si recordaba perfectamente fue la última vez que recibió una llamada desde una de ellas. Ahí fue donde todo su mundo dejo de tener sentido.

**Flashback**

La insistente melodía del teléfono no paraba de retumbar en la habitación. Era pronto, quizás demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde para estar en la cama. Deslizo su dedo por encima de la pantalla y colgó. Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Hizo ademán de no contestar pero al final sin poder evitarlo descolgó.

**\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no has visto la hora que es? **

**\- ¿Qué soy para ti?**

**\- Rach... ¿Eres Tú?**

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo rápidamente.

**\- Dime lo que piensas... lo primero que sientas, se sincera. ¿Qué soy? Por favor, dime... ¿Qué soy para ti?**

**\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas… estas bien?** – Ruido, risas y murmullos entremezclados le hacían difícil entender sus palabras.

**\- No, no lo estoy… P****orque tengo la sensación de ser una obligación, y no quiero, no quiero convertirme en una obligación, en una cita obligada cada fin de semana, me gustaría realmente que nos viésemos porque quieres verme, que me beses solo cuando te mueras de ganas de hacerlo y que quieras permanecer entre mis brazos por lo que ellos te aporten, si no, nada tiene sentido ¿Entiendes? Prefiero ser una amiga con la que tomas un café una tarde cualquiera, dos besos en la mejilla y un a ver cuando quedamos como despedida…**

**\- Rachel… Rachel ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Kurt está contigo?**

**\- … porque debo lidiar con mis ilusiones, porque gestiono expectativas y fantasías a montones, porque mi fe no abunda y no debo desperdiciarla…**

**\- No creo que este sea el mejor momento, ni la forma para hablar de ello… **

**\- … supongo que todo esto es culpa de tus labios o de tus ojos, o de ti, toda tú… no lo tengo muy claro… o mía por dudar de tu presencia, de que me tengas en cuenta…**

Quinn era consciente de lo fácil que era que el amor saliera mal, que los sentimientos son tan efímeros, cambiantes y coloridos como la vida misma, un parpadeo ante los rayos del sol, un soplo de brisa en la mejilla o una hostia en las costillas, así era la vida de juguetona y traviesa, y el estar a kilómetros de distancia era un hándicap que estaba haciendo mella entre ellas, al igual que ocultarles sus amigos su relación.

**\- Lo siento, pero quizás necesite un poco de tiempo… T****ambién debo elegir qué serás tú para mí.**

Quinn se quedo con el teléfono en su oído escuchando ese bip que indicaba que todo había acabado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no venirse abajo, con la sensación de que todo debería ser más fácil. Intentando con fuerza no perderse en el recuerdo de sus labios y esos ojos que al mirarla le hacían sentir especial. Fracasó.

La llamó mil veces pero su móvil estaba desconectado, y en aquel número desconocido hasta entonces para ella del que la había llamado, había respondido una voz chillona entre ruido, risas y murmullos, sin reconocer por quien preguntaba.

**Fin Flashback**

**\- He de confesar que soy un poquito adicta al móvil – **Confesó Jess mostrando una tímida sonrisa **– Lo miro compulsivamente miles de veces al día, y si algún día decidiera dejarlo de lado creo que me sentiría incluso peor que el común de los mortales ante el intento de dejar de fumar.**

**\- No eres la única. **

Seamos sinceras, Quinn amaba su móvil. Su odio inicial por ellos había desaparecido y todo por una única razón, Rachel, su Rachel. La distancia no les dejaba más opción que una pantalla por compañía, así se hablaban, sin poder mirarse a los ojos, sin saber si estaban ocupadas, sin ni siquiera compartir un helado.

Hoy por hoy no sería nadie sin él. Salía de casa y se palpaba los bolsillos, o rebuscaba en el bolso compulsivamente pensando ¡El móvil! ¿Me he dejado el móvil? Era prácticamente imposible, pero aún así hiperventilaba hasta que lo notaba en el bolsillo o en el fondo del bolso. Porque no importaba lo difíciles que se habían vuelto las cosas, no, no importaba porque no se daba por vencida. Después de cinco meses aun esperaba que la llamara, enviara un mensaje. Y es que, la ilusión y la esperanza van unidas de la mano, caminando el mismo sendero sea de terciopelo o de espinas, porque, al final, lo que salva la esperanza, es la fuerza del amor y la tozudez de la fe entendida como ilusión, en nosotros mismos, o en otros.

Laura hacía sonar la campanita dando por finalizada aquella cita.


	5. Cita 4

Los primeros acordes de una nueva canción llena de esas memeces que todas hemos dicho al enamorarnos, hacían que los pelos se le volvieran a poner de punta justo en el momento en que Laura volvía hacer sonar la campana, esta vez para informar que había llegado el momento del descanso. Diez minutos para una tregua a aquel suplicio.

"Perfecto" pensó Quinn tras levantarse y dirigirse a la barra para pedir otra cerveza. A estas alturas ya llevaba cuatro.

**-** **A mí también me gusta esta canción a pesar de tener una letra patética de patético del amor, me da buen rollo. **

Una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y levemente rizado, con unos ojos asombrosamente azules que destacaban en su cara de rasgos un tanto exóticos, comentaba tras tomar asiento a su lado y escucharla tararear.

**\- ¿Quién no ha sido alguna vez una patética del amor?** – Contestó tras darle un trago a su cerveza, pensando en que era inevitable, les pasa a todos. Van a hacer cosas patéticas y lo que es peor, tendrán pensamientos aún más patéticos que llevarán a la práctica. Y lo harán, siendo consciente de las posibles consecuencias en su reputación.

Y ella no era una excepción. Aquella canción le recordaba que había sido una patética, patética del amor.

**Flashback**

Miró el reloj, era tarde. La última clase del día se había alargado, se le había escapado el último autobús y como resultado ahora se encontraba corriendo calle abajo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, seguía siendo tarde.

Era el segundo fin de semana que Rachel pasaba en New Haven, sin amigos ante los que aparentar, sintiendo esa libertad de amarse, conocerse y quererse sin dar explicaciones, sin ser juzgadas.

Habían quedado en la cafetería donde Quinn iba todos los días a tomar un café antes de las clases de la mañana. Siempre quedaba ahí con sus compañeros, como buscando una excusa para llegar tarde a la facultad. Aquella tarde la cafetería estaba prácticamente llena, había demasiado ruido y el frío se colaba por la puerta. Era increíble el frío que hacía en la ciudad aquel año.

En medio de esa marabunta, estaba ella, en la misma mesa, junto a la misma ventana en la que se había sentado la primera vez, con la mirada perdida tras la ventana, casi sin parpadear, mientras con sus dedos perfilaba el borde de la taza de café.

**\- Siento el retraso** – Dijo arrancándola de su ensoñación.

Rachel sonrió al verla, se apresuro a envolverla en un abrazo y se estremeció al notar su nariz fría en su cuello.

Quinn por su parte había cerrado los ojos, respirado hondo, llenándose de su olor, su perfume, fundiéndose entre aquellos brazos que le decían "Te he echado de menos", respondiendo a él con un "quiero quedarme aquí (entre sus brazos), para siempre".

Se separaron, echando de menos lo que les trasmitía el roce de sus cuerpos.

**\- Un café con leche para llevar, por favor – **Ordenó

Regresaron a la calle, donde el viento les arranca un escalofrío. Quinn miró entonces al cielo casi anochecido, pidiendo un poco de sol, pero había más penumbra que luz. Tomó aire y suspiró.

Siguieron andando bajo unas nubes que se tornaban amenazantes, anunciando una inminente lluvia, con las manos heladas pese a los guantes, las bufandas bien apretadas, riendo, hablando de de todo y de nada, disfrutando del paseo sin prisas bajo aquel viento frío que las acariciaba. Al doblar una esquina, unos acordes inmaculados, etéreos, limpios como un cielo despejado y una voz suave llegaban a sus oídos.

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too?  
The world is beating you down,  
I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing,  
It's ringing in my head for you

En voz baja Quinn comenzó a tararear aquella canción que salía de la luz de una ventana. Dejándose llevar por la letra, las notas y la melodía de aquella balada extra romantica, pero sumamente agradable y atmosférica, que invitaba a la melancolía.

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cerró por un instante sus ojos, prestando atención aquella letra desgarradora y profunda, pero algo hizo que se sobresaltara. Una ráfaga de viento, un leve roce, un aroma reconfortante. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Rachel, esbozando una sonrisa.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Quin susurro aquellas últimas palabras con la vergüenza adueñándose de sus mejillas, haciéndola cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, quizás porque deseaba descubrir que al abrirlos, esa misma sonrisa que acababa de regalarle Rachel continuaría allí. Y sabía que seguía allí. Aquella sonrisa era suya.

De pronto, Rachel se encontró siguiendo los movimientos del cuerpo de Quinn, quien había retomado las líneas de aquella canción a plena voz y la guiaba sutilmente, siguiendo el compas de aquella melodía de forma despreocupada, sin importarle estar bailando en medio de la calle, con los ruidos de los coches de fondo y la gente circulando y parando a su lado con gorros de lana y guantes gordos.

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

Tan embelesada, absorta, ensimismada se encontraba Rachel en aquellos ojos color avellana que la miraban llena de amor, deseo y ternura, en aquella voz, en su dulzura, su carismática manera de moverse e interpretar aquella patética canción que apenas era consciente de todo lo demás. Y es que las nubes grises que amenazaban con que miles de gotas atravesaran el cielo, al fin habían llevado a cabo su amenaza, y ahora ésta no deja de caer, empapándolas, resbalando por sus rostros, por su pelo, por su piel, dibujando las curvas y los recovecos de sus cuerpos.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Continuó cantando mientras se perdía en la mirada de Rachel, la cual lucía entre sorprendida y aturdida, mostrando una sonrisa y conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción.

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Quinn elimino cualquier espacio existente entre ellas y besó aquellos preciosos labios, dejando en ellos sentimientos puros y honestos. No podía ser más feliz.

**Fin Flashback**

Carla, así fue como se presento momento después de sentarse a su lado, le cuenta que es periodista y lo mucho que le gusta su trabajo, lo difícil que resulta ser neutral, elegir buenos temas y publicar cosas confiables. Al escucharla hablar de su trabajo, Quinn no puedo evitar pensar que aquella chica no está allí para ver si existe una posibilidad de encontrar el amor, sino para encontrar una historia.

**\- ¿Escribirás algo sobre esta experiencia? **

**\- Quién sabe, los periodistas y escritores escribimos de todo.**

Laura vuelve a hacer sonar la campana indicando que es hora de volver al juego. Se despiden y con la despedida Quinn desea que Carla fuese su próxima cita, pero al llegar a su mesa se encuentra con que su cita ya la espera.

La mujer que se encontraba ante ella, vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos, una blusa transparente, unos tacones tipo rascacielos y maquillaje pronunciado, se veía tan despampanante que el mundo entero se encontraría obligado a girarse a su paso.

**\- Hola **

Es increíble lo que el sonido de una voz que has estado anhelando oír puede hacerle a tu corazón. Tan solo una palabra y su corazón se encontró sin saber cómo volver a latir otra vez.

Después de un rato mirándola, una vez recuperada del shock y recuperado su sentido del habla, aclarado pensamientos, apaciguado levemente el miedo y el enfado, Quinn contesto molesta.

**\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? **

**\- Yo también me alegro de verte** – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, aparentando naturalidad.

Una sonrisa que a Quinn le recuerda esos días de primavera cuando una nube deja de tapar el sol y la luz lo inunda todo.

**\- ****¿Qué quieres?** – Su tono fue cortante.

**\- ****Vaya, no esperaba que te lo tomaras así, aunque tampoco lo descartaba del todo** – Replicó, sintiendo la mirada fría de Quinn, esa mirada que había visto dedicar ciento de veces pero a ella ni una sola.

**\- ****¿Qué quieres?** – Reiteró sin ánimo.

**\- ****¿Qué quiero?** – Repitió – **A ti idiota, a ti, nunca he dejado de quererte** – Afirmó.

**\- Si siempre me has querido ¿Por qué me dejaste?** – Preguntó con voz neutral, intentando sonar segura de sí misma, pero sintiendo como la voz le temblaba.

**\- No estaba lista, no estaba preparada para una relación. **

**\- ¿Y ahora si?** – Cuestionó – **¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Por ellas?** – Dijo molesta, encogiéndose de hombros y mirado a su alrededor. – **Suerte. **

**\- Estoy aquí por ti** – Espetó con seriedad.

Silencio. La mirada de Quinn clavada en la de la morena cuestionando esa última afirmación.

Rachel intuyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, prosiguió.

**\- Santana me dijo que te encontraría aquí. **

Quinn desvió la mirada a la latina, que desde hace buen rato tenía la mirada fija en ellas.

**\- Sé que te debo algo más que una disculpa, que lo que te hice estuvo tan mal, pero en ese momento, también se sintió tan necesario para mi supervivencia. Tenía que aprender a amarme a mí misma antes de poder darte lo que necesitabas... **

**\- ¿Lo que necesitaba?** – La cortó – **¿Acaso te dignaste a preguntarme qué era lo que yo necesitaba? **– Preguntó con rabia – **Yo elegí mi camino, mi destino, y quise construirlo junto a ti… por tu calidad humana, tu forma de ser, por lo maravillosa que eras y lo divertida que era la vida a tu lado, porque me había enamorado de ti antes de verte, y cuando te vi por primera vez…** – Se calla, de pronto se da cuenta que está diciendo demasiado.

**\- ¿Qué?**

Negó con la cabeza – **Nada.**

**\- ¿Sabes una cosa?** – Preguntó Rachel con seriedad, llamando su atención – **Yo pensé que te conocía, que te conocía a la perfección, como conocemos cada uno nuestro nombre y apellido, el DNI o la calle en la que vivimos. Hasta que un día, de la noche a la mañana, me sorprendiste. ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que una persona te sorprenda? Dudo que haya en el mundo algo más complicado que eso. Pero tú lo hiciste. Sí. Y no sólo lo hiciste sino que, además lo hiciste bien, de ese modo tan tuyo, tan en silencio y poquito a poco, como si las cosas fuesen fáciles **– Hizo una pausa para tomar aire – **Y entonces me besaste o te bese** – Continuó la morena sin apartar la mirada – **Y en ese preciso instante me sorprendí queriéndote bajo la luz de la luna, haciendo desaparecer el mundo alrededor para quedarnos a solas, rodeadas de la gente y el barullo, rodeadas pero a solas, bajo aquel cielo y aquella luna** – Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – **Y me sorprendí, me sorprendí porque después de tantos años por fin comprendí que lo significabas todo para mí… Significas todo para mí** – Afirmó con rotundidad, sin permitirle el más mínimo atisbo de duda – **Pero no pude con la maldita distancia, y no me refiero a ese puñado de kilómetros que existía entre nosotras, no, sino a ese enorme silencio que nos separaba, nuestros continuos desacuerdos, discusiones o enfados, esos en los que el orgullo nos impedía acercarnos cuanto antes a solucionar la situación y la distancia que nos separaba era aun mayor – **Sin perder contacto con sus ojos, se detuvo, tomó aire y prosiguió – **El no querer mostrar nuestro amor en público, me hacía ver que no estábamos preparadas para darle el valor adecuado, para aportárselo… y aunque no quieras reconocerlo sabes que tengo razón.**

**\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora si? ¿Qué estamos preparadas?**

**\- No, no lo estamos, ni siquiera creo que lo lleguemos a estar. Y no me importa. Ya no me importa, ya no me importa lo que se supone que debe ser, que debo ser… A mí lo único que me importa eres tú, Quinn. Te amo** – Tomó la mano de Quinn y con su pulgar comenzó a dejar imperceptibles caricias al ver que no la apartaba – **Amo cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento y cada palabra. Te amo por ser la respuesta a cada pregunta que mi corazón pueda formular. Te amo, Quinn. Siempre te he amado, y nunca he imaginado una vida completa al lado de alguien que no seas tú. **

Se olvido de su rabia ante aquel pequeño discurso que una aparente calmada Rachel le acababa de exponer, perdiéndose con aquel "Te amo" en un recuerdo no muy lejano, cargado de sentimientos como casi todos los que tenían que ver con ella.

**Flashback**

**\- Estoy agotada** – Confesó Rachel al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

**\- Seguro que te sientes mejor tras una ducha** – Sugirió tomando asiento a su lado – **Mientras, yo aprovecho y preparo algo de cenar ¿Te parece? **

Por su rostro, Quinn podía jurar que la idea le pareció genial. Lo cual confirmo al sentir como Rachel dejaba un cálido beso en su mejilla para luego dirigirse al baño mostrando una sonrisa.

Quinn permaneció sentada en el sofá, sonriendo, soñándola por algunos minutos, en los que se dio cuenta de que eran suficientes para echarla de menos.

Ya en la cocina mientras preparaba algo rápido y ligero, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y el calor se hacía presente hasta tal punto de sentirse arder al imaginar las gotas de agua chocando y resbalando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuerpo que al igual vería pronto, quizás aquella misma noche. Agito su cabeza y se obligo a deshacer aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Rachel se acerco a ella cuando salió del baño y la abrazó por detrás. Quinn al girarse comprobó que apenas vestía un pequeño short y una simple camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su hombro, donde deposito un suave beso.

Otro beso, una sonrisa al unísono, no querían soltarse la una de la otra.

Tras la cena, tumbadas juntas en el sofá, Rachel movía sus pies doloridos, incluso se quejó de ellos.

**\- ****¿Me prestas tus pies? **

Sorprendida Rachel, los puso sobre sus piernas sin saber muy bien que pretendía.

Quinn comenzó a acariciar sus pies, convirtiendo esas caricias poco a poco en masaje.

Ambas disfrutaban de aquel momento dulce y lleno de paz. Rachel permanecía con los párpados cerrados, dejándose llevar, disfrutando del momento. Y sin ser consciente esbozó algunos gemidos tenues de placer, los cuales hicieron que Quinn sacara a escena la sonrisa más bonita que la morena hubiera visto hasta ese momento en toda su vida si no fuera que continuaba con sus párpados cerrados.

Cuando Quinn acabó el masaje, Rachel acomodo su cuerpo junto al de ella sin más pretensión que disfrutarse con dulzura, hablando del día entre sonrisas, guiños, caricias naturales y tiernas, sintiendo que justo a allí era dónde querían estar, convencidas que ningún otro momento en el tiempo o el espacio podría ser mejor que aquel.

Rachel volvió a besar aquellos preciosos labios, y sin darse cuenta mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia se le escapó un "Te amo" dentro de un suspiro. El primer te amo de muchos otros, un te amo que hizo que Rachel se tensara al percatarse de sus palabras y dejara a Quinn en el mismo estado.

Trascurridos unos segundos, Quinn le respondió…

**Fin Flashback**

Laura y su dichosa campana vuelven a hacerse presente. La odia por ello y a la vez se siente tan agradecida que se permite soltar un suspiro.

**\- No sé si es demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad, voy a estar a tu lado y seré la mujer que mereces. Porque soy esa mujer. La otra mitad de tu alma. **

La escucho con mirada firme, quería besarla y decirle que la amaba. Pero no tenía el valor de tragarse su orgullo y dar el paso hacia ella.

**\- ****¿Qué esperas? ¿Que corra a tus brazos y te diga que te quiero?** – Dijo con sarcasmo maldiciendo su orgullo – **¿De verdad creíste que con venir aquí, decirme que me amas, todo se solucionaría, que volveríamos a estar bien?**

**\- ****No eres la única que esta herida** – Suspiró y se acerco sin pensarlo – **Te estaré esperando en el Spotlight Diner hasta las doce, deseando con toda mi alma verte aparecer por la puerta, sino…** – Titubeó, fijo su vista en ella y tomó un respiro profundo – **Tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti y no sabrás nunca nada más de mi por mucho que me duela** – Susurro con cierta tristeza – **Siempre te querré, Quinn, me quieras tú o no. **– Agregó con la mirada vidriosa.

Quinn enmudeció. Rachel dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tras depositar un suave y prolongado beso en la mejilla de Quinn, sabiendo que a veces el silencio era lo más fácil si la única palabra que quedaba por pronunciar es "adiós".

* * *

John Legend – All of me.

Perdón por la tardanza, los días se me han complicado sin esperarlo… Gracias a los que leen esta historia, la siguen o la tienen como favorita.


	6. Spotlight Diner

Furiosa, traicionada, herida.

**\- ¿Cómo has podido? Eres mi hermana, coño. Mi amiga. **

**\- Estás enamorada de ella, ¿Verdad? **

**\- ¿Qué?** – Preguntó sorprendida.

**\- ¿Quieres a Rachel? La quieres. Afróntalo de una puta vez. **

Dejo pasar un par de segundos antes de responderle, ocupada en llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Titubea y miente – **La quería.**

**\- Bah, mientes fatal. Sé que todavía la quieres** – Dijo Santana como desafiándola a que la contradijera.

No hubo palabras.

**\- Si la sigues queriendo, perdónala y… **

**\- No** – La cortó sin permitirle terminar la frase.

**\- ¿No es algo que querrías?**

**\- ¿El qué? **

**\- Volver con ella. **

¿Volver? Tenía razón, toda la razón. No deseaba otra cosa en su vida más que volver a entregarle todo lo rojo que hay en ella, volver justo a esa fatídica llamada y responder a su pregunta, sin titubeos, ni miedos. Decirle que para ella no era sólo una estrella, era todo el maldito cielo, que era el sol y todos los planetas de la galaxia. Volver a hacerla suya, volver a empezar de nuevo, de cero. No, realmente no quería eso, no quería un nuevo comienzo, le gustaba su historia, lo que quería era volver y hacer las cosas bien.

**\- Haz lo que quieras, pero acaba con esto. **

**\- ¿Qué pasa si lo intento y me vuelve a dejar al segundo en que se ponga demasiado complicado? **

Se sentía aterrada. Consciente de que no sería capaz de superar de nuevo la pérdida, ese dolor enorme la destrozaría.

**\- ¿Qué sientes por ella? **

**\- ¡He intentado odiarla, joder! Pero me es imposible, ni siquiera…** – Volvió a tomar aire, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar – **La amo.** – Admitió – **Y no creo que deje de hacerlo.**

Reconocer y aceptar en voz alta que la amaba no fue sencillo.

**\- La quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida, ella es todo en lo que pienso, con lo que sueño. Ya me has visto, me la he pasado como un alma en pena estos meses, no puedo dormir, no puedo pensar, no puedo concentrarme…** – Dejo escapar un suspiro – **Estoy tan jodidamente enamorada de ella que ni siquiera sé que hacer conmigo. **

**\- ¿Y ahora qué?** – Preguntó Santana.

Toma una bocanada de aire y hace una mueca - **Estoy hecha un lío. **

**\- ¿Por qué ocultarnos vuestra relación? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?** – Exigió.

Silencio. A veces, lo más simple, era lo más difícil de explicar.

**\- Yo… lo siento, es que…** – La más pequeña de las lágrimas rebeldes se formó en los bordes de sus ojos y ella con un leve movimiento las aparto.

Quinn no era propensa a las lágrimas de cocodrilo, o a cualquier tipo de lágrimas. Santana era consciente de ello. Y al ver como Quinn había perdido la batalla y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro libremente, lágrimas de cansancio, de dolor, de dudas. Toda su molestia se derritió.

**\- Idiota** – Dijo con una voz muy suave, sintiendo como Quinn se enterraba en su pecho **– Te he echado de menos** – Susurro besándola en la frente.

Tras unos instantes, Quinn se separó de Santana, intentando controlar nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

**\- Somos amigas y no pienso decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, ni voy a ser yo quien juzgue lo que decidas hacer. Pero explícame, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué con todas las personas que hay en este maldito planeta te fuiste a enamorar de Rachel? **

Varias cosas le fascinaban de Rachel. Su pasión por su trabajo, su inteligencia y su humor, su manera de entender las cosas, su forma de contarlas, y su valor por cortarla cuando estaba hablando. Cuando lo hacía no podía sino quedarse embelesada observando su belleza, nada convencional, y del todo extraordinaria, una de esas bellezas que son un obsequio para el mundo.

**\- Por ser ella precisamente** – Confesó con total sinceridad – **¿Sabes eso que pasa a veces? Sí, ¿Eso que sientes cuando sabes que alguien está hecho para ti y no sabes ni por qué, ni tienes una razón lógica, pero lo sientes, lo sientes dentro? **– Por un momento no dijo nada más, simplemente la miró fijamente y sonrió – **Pues eso justo pasó con ella. No sé si es porque es maniática del orden, perfeccionista, atenta y un poco cabezota. O por la necesidad que la apremia a mejorar las cosas, a marcar una diferencia en un mundo que le parece injusto, y su impresión de que es demasiado pequeña e insignificante para cambiar nada y aun así no se detiene y lucha. Porque es buena, delicada, guapa y siempre tiene las manos suaves. O porque da los mejores abrazos del planeta, baila bonito y ríe todavía más bonito. Quizás sea porque la primera mañana que desperté a su lado supe que jamás iba a despertarme al lado de otra persona que no fuese ella. Porque siempre huele bien, me hace reír y sabe querer, querer de verdad. O por esa forma tan suya de sonreír cuando me mira y cree** **que no me doy cuenta. Y es que el día que descubrí cómo sonríe al mirarme o al hablar de mi multiplicó mi amor por mil. Igual que el día que me fijé en sus largas piernas, aunque esa vez lo que se multiplicaron por mil fueron las pulsaciones. A lo mejor es por esas cosas pequeñas por lo que sé que ella es mí… ella, en mayúsculas. **

Santana dejó salir una sonrisa ante las palabras de la rubia, sin poder evitar asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón, porque cuando descubres que amas completamente a alguien y esa persona te ama a ti, con tus debilidades, tus defectos y esas pequeñas manías que volverían loca a cualquiera, todo empieza a encajar. Y si puedes hablar con ella, y ella te escucha, si te hace reír, y te hace pensar, te hace querer, te hace ver quién eres en realidad, y esa persona que eres es mejor, mucho mejor cuando está con ella, estarías loca si no quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado.

**\- Y lo mejor... lo mejor de esto, lo mejor de nosotras, de mí, de ella… es que puedo seguir descubriéndola y no me canso. – **Concluyó Quinn.

**\- ¿Qué?** – Preguntó inquieta – **¿Por qué me miras así? **

**\- ¿Qué diablos sigues haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar corriendo detrás de tu chica? **

Eso hizo. Ella decidió no huir, exponerse y arriesgarse a intentar "algo". Pensó que si tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ser feliz junto a ella, al menos lo intentaría y lo intentaría bien. Realmente la quería, la quería con todo su ser, no se iba a permitir arruinarlo sólo por tener mucho miedo a repetir historias y dolores. Así que, sin dudarlo, decidió tirarse de cabeza, siendo consciente de que esta vez las posibles consecuencias eran mucho mayores, pero sabiendo que de no hacerlo jamás se lo perdonaría.

"Maldita sea" se dijo, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera recordaba en dónde había estacionado el coche. Mientras lo buscaba, ella sostenía una conversación consigo misma, una en la que su conciencia le decía que era una reverenda imbécil por haberla dejado marchar, por no tragarse su orgullo y por no haberse fijado dónde dejó el coche.

Vencida, aterrada de no llegar a tiempo, llamó a un taxi. Se pasó todo el trayecto debatiéndose entre miedos y ansiedades, entre verdades y egos, entre vanidades y pánicos hasta que el taxi se detuvo frente a Spotlight Diner cuando pasaban 20 minutos de las doce.

Sin saber que decir y sin sentirse capaz de poder hacerlo, camino perdida y fantasmal mirando a su alrededor, buscándola entre los que se encontraban en el restaurante.

No estaba.

Se sentó en una de las mesas agarrando con una mano su pecho como si algo se le hubiera roto. En aquel momento, muerta en vida, sintiendo que había perdido definitivamente a la criatura más maravillosa de su Universo, un cumulo de remordimientos hizo que se fracturara el nudo que llevaba en la garganta rompiendo a llorar como nunca había llorado en su vida, sin importarle que el mundo lo viera, sin importarle ni ridículo ni consecuencias, tan solo lloró, sin posible consuelo, todo alma y tristeza, volviendo a sentir aquel mismo vacío interior que experimento después de que Rachel partiera a Nueva York por primera vez, como si se hubiese quedado sola con su cuerpo, como si su verdadero yo estuviese muy muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar que no conocía.

**Flashback**

Un andén.

Había llegado el momento de despedirse.

**\- Ojala pudiera detenerse el tiempo** – Pero el tiempo no la escucha, él no entiende de sentimientos.

Se miran, buscando con los ojos la mejor manera de expresar lo que tanto les está costando pronunciar. Quinn mira hacia otro lado, respira hondo e intenta controlar mil emociones, pero el corazón en algunas situaciones es difícil de manejar. Al instante, las miradas vuelven a buscarse.

Un altavoz les recuerda porque están allí.

**\- Bueno, yo…** – Le resultaba complicado encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**\- Si… **

De repente… un abrazo.

Un abrazo que les llena el alma con un calor que les recorre el cuerpo. Un abrazo, que por un momento, les hace olvidar el pasado y el futuro, entregados a ese instante. Un abrazo que a ambas les sabe como agua en el desierto, que les reconforta como un lugar seguro en medio de una tormenta.

Y ya no les hace falta buscar más palabras, porque han podido demostrar lo que sienten. Porque aunque ahora se separen, cada vez que cierren los ojos y lo busquen, lo volverán a sentir intensamente.

**Fin Flashback**

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió una mano en su espalda y una voz llegaba a sus oídos.

Y escuchó…

**FIN**

* * *

Como siempre… gracias por seguir la historia, marcarla en favoritos, leer y comentar.


	7. Epílogo

**\- Te das cuenta que la gente no sabe que los créditos de las películas son casi tan importantes como la película en sí. Se levantan a toda prisa, te empujan y hablan, mientras que tú vuelves a la realidad, poco a poco y paso a paso, intentando retener las sensaciones que te ha producido, incluso siendo la película más mala de la historia…**

Hay detalles, pequeños, insignificantes tal vez, que te sugieren que podrías estar con una persona. Ese fue el primer detalle que Quinn encontró en Rachel. Le parecía encantadora la capacidad que tenía de disfrutar y apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

**\- Creo que es de los mejores momentos de mi vida, cuando me levanto de la butaca y soy otra persona totalmente distinta a la de hace dos horas…**

**\- ¿Eres consciente de las veces que me has hecho ver esta película?** – La interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil.

**\- Vamos quita esa cara, veremos una de tus aburridas películas la próxima vez. Eso sí, luego no me hagas preguntas porque es más que probable que me quede dormida en cuanto comience, y te babeare la pierna porque allí me recostare** – Admitió, mientras continuaba su trayecto al sillón y se dejaba caer como si fuera un saco de papas.

**\- Bien, veremos lo que tú quieras** – Afirmó y continuó su trayecto al sillón, sentándose de mala gana junto a Rachel.

Quinn comenzó a programar la película y volteo de reojo percatándose de la forma en la que Rachel la miraba.

**\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?** – Pregunto mientras se giraba subiendo los pies al sillón y la miraba directamente.

**\- Te amo. **

Ella le acarició el rostro – **Sí, lo haces** – Respondió, depositando un cálido y tierno beso en sus labios.

**-** **Se supone que tienes que decirlo también** – Susurró Rachel, fingiendo estar ofendida porque la estupidez mantenía el miedo y la esperanza a distancia.

**\- ¿Por qué?** – Quinn frunció el ceño.

Ella no necesitaba de palabras para saber que Rachel la amaba. Le bastaba con esos pequeños actos, gestos, que sin decirle con palabras que la amaba, le estaba demostrando lo importante que era para ella.

Separándose un poco y mirándola directamente a los ojos, con todo su corazón, le dijo – **Sabes lo que siento, no tengo miedo, contigo… todo.**

Siempre lo supo, ella, Rachel, su Rachel, era la persona con la que quería vivir el resto de su vida. Lo supo desde el primer momento, desde la primera sonrisa, lo supo tras aquel rosar suave, aquel efímero primer beso. Lo supo… Lo supo hace dos años, en el instante en el que tomo asiento a su lado en aquella cafetería, haciendo que su corazón le palpitara tan rápido al sentirse segura entre sus brazos, mezclando cientos de emociones y sentimientos, devolviéndole la vida.

**Flashback**

Hay un momento en la vida de todo ser humano, que llega a nosotros sin darnos cuenta, nadie nos avisa de cuando sucederá, y tampoco lo presentimos, pero cuando ese instante aparece, sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás y que nuestra vida cambia para siempre. Y Quinn no fue la excepción, nadie le aviso, pero el momento llego.

Ver a Rachel allí, tomando asiento a su lado, hacia que el aire se abriera paso lentamente hasta su alma desplazando al miedo, haciéndola querer reír y llorar por igual esas lágrimas contenidas durante meses mezcladas con la sonrisa más profunda de la que somos capaces de mostrar.

**\- Yo…yo** – Murmuró consternada aún por lo que acababa de descubrir y la miraba como si no la hubiera visto jamás.

Cuando se sintió entre sus brazos, un suspiro escapo de su boca, sintiendo que se desprendía así de una losa muy pesada. Cerró sus ojos, mordió su labio y se aferro al menudo cuerpo de Rachel, perdiéndose en el oír de los latidos de su corazón y las suaves caricias que sus dedos le regalaban sobre su cabello, rogando que si aquella sensación era un sueño aquel momento durara eternamente.

Con el miedo infantil de no encontrarla al abrir sus ojos, con el miedo de que tal vez su imaginación la volviera a jugar una mala pasada, otra vez, los abrió. Encontrándose con sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mirándola.

**\- Mírame. Estoy aquí** – Le acarició la mejilla y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Aún tardó algunos minutos en poder controlar sus lágrimas, y en todo momento Rachel no dejó de abrazarla.

Después de haber recuperado el habla y cuando estuvo más lúcida para hablar. No se podía quedar mirándola como una idiota toda la vida, ¿No? le dijo apartándose de su lado – **No juegues conmigo, Rachel.**

**\- No estoy jugando contigo.** **Te quiero, y quiero quererte como no fui capaz de hacerlo antes. Sin miedos. Sin que ninguna de las dos sienta miedo.**

**\- ¿Estás segura?** – Le pregunto dejando salir las dudas.

**\- Estoy segura, solo quiero estar contigo** – Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos – **Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Te amo, en este tiempo no he** **dejado de hacerlo, quiero que estemos juntas** – Así era y así esperaba que fuera siempre. Al irse durante un tiempo lo había comprendido, no necesitaba de nadie más para pasar su vida.

Quinn la miró detenidamente a los ojos, deseando creer sus palabras, escuchando la batalla que se estaba librando entre su corazón y su mente.

**\- La pregunta es, ¿Qué quieres tú, Quinn? ¿Qué sientes?**

Era raro sentir felicidad después de sentir aquella tristeza que casi le hacía arrancarse el corazón, pero la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo. Si de algo estaba plenamente segura es de amarla con todo su ser.

**\- Odio que alegres mi corazón, pero aún más que me hagas llorar. Odio no tenerte cerca y que no me hayas llamado** – La expresión de Quinn se había vuelto sería – **Pero sobre todo no poder odiarte porque no te odio ni siquiera un poco, nada en absoluto** – Confesó con tranquilidad - **Si hay una cosa que tengo clara, sea lo que sea el amor, esto tiene que serlo. Fuimos amigas primero, y tratamos de no enamorarnos, y lo hicimos de todos modos** – Explicó – **Si tuviera que volver a empezar lo haría. No pienso dejarte. No pienso perderte. Todos mis pasos, todos, me han conducido hasta ti. Y yo solo quiero caminar contigo** – Aseguró sujetando con delicadeza el rostro de Rachel, dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Rachel la observó por unos momentos y se volvió a acercar a sus labios – **¿Sabes, pensé que habría golpes y esas cosas?**– Bromeó, acabando con la escasa distancia que las separaba, dejando un largo y apasionado beso sobre los mismos.

Siguieron escuchando a las personas a su alrededor pero era como si pasaran a segundo plano, disfrutaban del beso lentamente moviendo sus cabezas amoldándose perfectamente al ritmo marcado. Por un momento habían olvidado donde estaban y no les importaba, querían más. Quinn rodeó el cuello de Rachel atrayéndola más hacia sí misma sintiendo la necesidad de profundizar aquel beso, un poco, lo suficiente para que un escalofrío la recorriera completamente. Sus manos acercaron más el cuerpo de Rachel, bajaron un poco por su espalda, disfrutando de su cuerpo así de cerca.

Rachel se separó levemente y sonrió – **Buena manera de comenzar con nuestro primer no primer encuentro, de ser siembre así… ¡Auch!** – Se quejó divertida tras el pequeño golpe que Quinn le había propinado en el brazo.

**\- Anda… vámonos** – Tomó la mano de Rachel y tiró suavemente de ella. No sin antes dejar otro beso en sus labios, esta vez demorándose un poco más para disfrutar de aquel beso.

**Fin Flashback**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?** \- Cuestionó Rachel moviéndose inquieta en su lugar.

A veces no es nada fácil dar el primer paso y mucho menos cuando no se sabe qué es lo que nos espera detrás de él, pero había llegado la hora de arriesgarse, ser valiente y lanzarse al vacío para allí encontrar todo con lo que había soñado.

**\- Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que… que haré lo posible para que todo esto siga tan bien como hasta ahora, y haré lo necesario para que, si tú quieres, ese momento que tanto te disgusta, como es el lavarnos los dientes juntas frente al espejo, viendo como nos caen los churretones de pasta de dientes, sea la rutina que nos haga comenzar el día con una sonrisa **– Dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel – **Y saber que, dará igual que sea lunes, miércoles o domingo, dará igual, porque será un buen día, porque tú eres todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que necesito, eres mi todo. Te amo, te amo de todas las formas, con todas las ganas… eres el latido de mi corazón. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?**

Rachel tuvo que obligarse a respirar de nuevo, preguntándose si aquello era algún tipo de broma de la rubia, si el quedarse prendida de sus ojos, de sus labios, no la habría confundido.

**\- Se supone que ahora tú tienes que decir algo** – Dijo intentando no traslucir su nerviosismo.

**\- Te refieres a… a que… a que quieres… **

**\- Eso es** – Le sonrió – **¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**

**\- De modo que…**

**\- Si, Rachel** – La interrumpió, al ver que Rachel dudaba – **Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que esta nos depare** – La tomó de la mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le preguntó – **¿Rachel Berry, quieres casarte conmigo?**

En lugar de responder, Rachel se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y la besó. Los labios de Quinn respondieron al instante ante aquel beso cargado de besos, de suspiros, de sueños, un beso repleto de palabras.

El beso termino dejando a ambas con la respiración agitada y las frentes recargadas entre sí.

_**-**__** ¿Entonces? **__– Quinn la miró expectante. Sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Comprendiendo la inseguridad que se adueño de Rachel minutos antes. Sintiendo tan necesarias sus palabras. – __**¿Aceptas?**_

_Asintió – __**Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo**__ – Los ojos de Rachel reflejaban el mismo amor que los de Quinn._

**\- Bien, porque no estaría feliz ahora si tu no aceptaras**_ – _Comentó, sonriendo más aunque fuera casi imposible.

**\- Te amo Quinn. A ti y solo a ti.**

Quinn inclino su cabeza. Notaba sus pestañas, notaba su aliento. Un pelo juguetón que decidió hacerle cosquillas por la mejilla. Y allí, en medio de aquel salón con Fanny Brice cantando "Who are you now". Allí mientras comenzaba la banda sonora de su vida, se encontraron encerradas en un paréntesis de besos. Un paréntesis lleno de vida, capaz de parar el tiempo y hacer templar hasta la más fuerte de las rodillas.

* * *

Ahora sí, este es el final del final… Gracias a todas por leer, comentar o por seguir la historia.


End file.
